


My Sunflower

by forsakenhawk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenhawk/pseuds/forsakenhawk





	My Sunflower

Behind the skyscrapers of the world, behind the tech and the blind eyes of the people.  
Hidden in plain sight, was a whole different world.  
One of magical abilities. One of the supernatural.  
They hid so well, one of their own was as blind as the mundanes of the world.  
Bonnie Mitchelle, lived as any other.  
She had a 9-5 job, friends, etc.  
And like any other, she had aged a plenty past her age.  
Yet even with a mundane life as hers was, her imagination always took her away.  
Dreams. What she thought they were.  
Dreams of another world. A magical haven, little kids on miniature brooms, giggles of older ladies as they magicked themselves tea. The laughter of the people as they lived a mystical journey.  
The brunette could only dream of a life as that.  
Only, her life was bland. Nothing as wonderful as her dreams.  
Everyday, she'd see face after face. None that made her feel anything. Not that she was supposed to, she thought.  
Until she bumped into a particular female on her way to work.  
She couldn't speak, entranced by how the blonde looked so much like the ones in her dreams.  
The other female muttered a quick apology before rushing off, disappearing in the mass of people.  
And then, after that day. She kept seeing that female everywhere she went.  
Only in a blink of an eye, she'd disappear.  
  
One night, Bonnie's friends had managed to drag her into going to a club with them.  
She wasn't one for that scene.  
She'd much prefer to sit at home with her dogs, watching Netflix with a glass of some sort of alcoholic beverage.  
She didn't even recall a reason for agreeing.  
And just as she guessed, the minute they entered, they left her.  
Bonnie was too used to this. She'd ended up wandering off and finding herself in a darker part of the club. One less crowded.  
She took a sip of her drink, looking around.  
And in the opposite end of the room, through the crowd of people, she met a familiar pair of crystal eyes.  
"Not again" the brunette hissed as she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut.  
And when she opened them again, she expected the girl to disappear like usual.  
Only when she did, the female was right in front of her.  
"What. Did you think I'd disappear again ?" The blonde was so close, she could feel her breath. Her silky voice made tingles run through her.  
It felt like there was something gripping her throat tight, making it so she couldn't breathe.  
"Who are you" Bonnie whispered, her green eyes shining brightly through the darkness of the club.  
The other female didn't reply, the only thing she did was let her lips tug into a smirk and drag the smaller female towards the dance floor.  
Bonnie let her guard down, letting the female 'Jace Wayland' drag her and eventually danced with her. Though the question still screamed in her head.  
Eventually being replaced by alcohol and music.  
  
The following morning, Bonnie had woken up only to rush to the bathroom. Letting out the remains of the previous night.  
She'd sat there a bit, heaving. Only to jump when she felt a hand on her back.  
Turning, she saw a familiar face.  
And only then did she notice that she was stark naked.  
"Did we ?" Bonnie whispered, staring in absolute shock.  
For one, she'd never brought anyone back from a night out. Not to have sex at least.  
The blonde shook her head, "you decided to sleep nude"  
"Then why are you here" Bonnie crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.  
"Well, you asked me to."  
"I was drunk" the brunette, threw her hands up.  
"More of a reason for me to stay"  
Bonnie groaned, holding her head in frustration.  
  
The rest of that day wasn't as bad.  
It was Sunday, meaning no work. She had spent the rest of her day on her couch, along side this stranger who refused to leave.  
"Alright, fine. If you get to stay, I, at least, should know your name."  
"Call me Maia"  
Maia. Mai-a. What a beautiful name. Bonnie thought.


End file.
